Les Mikoshiba
by clA-oh
Summary: Seijurou a dit lorsqu'il était en rendez-vous avec Gou, qu'il avait lui aussi une petite sœur comme Rin. Mais à quoi elle ressemble ? Est-ce qu'elle est comme les deux frères ? Tout ça Rin veut le savoir, mais n'aurait pas pu prévoir qu'il l'a verrait de sitôt.
1. Les Mikoshiba

Les Mikoshiba étaient connus pour être enjoué de nature, et hyperactif. Au détriment de certains, ils avaient la réputation de beaucoup rire et s'amuser pour rien. Ils étaient semblable à leur façon de faire. Rin l'avait bien compris à ses dépends. Surtout lorsque Seijurou avait invité sa sœur a sortir au cinéma, toute cette histoire l'avait mis dans tout ses états. Il y avait une seule chose qu'il avait bien retenu ce jour-là, c'est que son ancien capitaine, avait en réalité, lui aussi, une jeune sœur. Cela l'avait intrigué longtemps, et lorsqu'il avait rencontré Momotarou, il s'était dit qu'il allait enfin savoir qui elle était.

Mais autant demandé a un pingouin de faire du break dance, les deux frères n'en disait pas une dessus. A force de temps, Rin s'était dit que jamais il allait la connaître.

Il sortait donc de la maison et attendit sa sœur sur le perron. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tout les deux décidé de faire les courses pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à leur mère. Ils avaient tous les deux dans les rues, à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour une si belle femme qu'est leur mère. Les vitrines commençaient à l'enuyer au bout d'une heure, et par égard pour Gou, il se retint de repartir chez lui. Elle s'arrêta une énième fois devant une vitrine de bijoux argenté.

Il regardait dans la même direction qu'elle, mais fut détourner par des cris de joies dont il lui semblait reconnaître le timbre de voix. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers les voix, et aperçu de loin Momotarou et Seijurou en train de discuter devant un magasin, cachant une autre personne qui regardait la vitrine. Les deux frères riaient joyeusement en faisant beaucoup de bruit, ce qui leur valut des remarques de la part des passant, et de la personne derrière eux.

Alerter par les rire, Gou se retourna elle aussi pour observer les Mikoshiba. Et en effet, c'était bien la petite famille qu'il y avait là. Les deux frères debout, une jeune fille du même âge qu'elle à peu près-mais elle ne la voyais pas très bien- et une femme adulte qui sortait du magasin. Ils avaient tous, à eux quatre, la même couleur de cheveux; roux.

Rin et Gou se regardèrent.

_C'est bien qui je pense? demanda la jeune fille à son frère.

Il ricana en continuant de regarder la petite famille.

_Y a pas photo.

Momotarou et son grand frère se firent frappé à la tête par la jeune femme qui semblait être leur mère. Elle avait les même cheveux, mais ses yeux d'une couleur verte contrasté le tout. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être japonaise.

Elle les poussa d'un coup devant elle, sous le regard absorbé de Rin et Gou. Les frères Mikoshiba laissèrent la place à la jeune fille derrière eux qui parlait a sa mère d'un air éxaspéré. Celle-ci ria doucement.

La jeune fille, ayant les mêmes cheveux foncé que Seijurou, arboré cependant les mêmes yeux émeraude de sa mère légèrement en amande. Son visage fin et doux, laisser place à des lèvres roses, sans maquillage certains. Rin posa son regard sur elle sans pour autant s'en détacher. Elle était belle, et semblait plus calme que ses frères qui re-commençaient déjà leur grabuge.

_Ils sont mignon tous ensemble !

Rin secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, haussa les épaules, et prit la main de sa sœur en avançant.

_Qu'importe, viens, on doit continuer nos emplettes.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Gou déjà absorber de nouveau par les jolies choses des vitrines, et Rin observant derrière lui les Mikoshiba qui étaient désormais installé sur un banc, avec seulement la jeune fille et Seijurou.

Vraiment, il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux tellement sa beauté envahissait son esprit.

Il se secoua de nouveau la tête.

Il devait oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Mais au moins, il savait à quoi ressembler la sœur de Momo et Seijurou.

Belle, à en coupé le souffle.


	2. Le réveil façon Momotarou

_MAMAN ON SE RÉVEILLE! Cria le jeune Momotarou à sa mère, en sautant sur elle. Elle gémit en le sentant, et se retourna poir lui faire face. Il était assis sur ses jambes, les yeux pétillants d'impatience. Plissant les yeux, la doyenne de la maison regarda son fils, puis bailla fortement.

_Laisse moi tranquille ma petite loutre, maman doit dormir, va voir ton frère et ta sœur.

Sur ceux, elle se retourna, la tête dans son coussin, et Momo parti fond de train à la recherche du reste de la famille.

ooOoo

_ONII-CHAAAN! ON SE RÉVEILLE!

Seijurou, coucher dans son lit, fut réveiller par son frère, à genoux sur lui, et un livre enrouler sur lui-même pour faire un haut-parleur, lui criant dans les oreilles.

Pour une fois qu'il dormait bien, rêvait d'une belle femme, si possible Gou-chan, il se faisait réveiller par un merdeu qui comprenait pas le sommeil, ni le fait de rentrer d'un mois d'université de Tokyo.

Seijurou poussa Momo hors du lit à coups de pieds violants, et changea de position pour se rendormir.

Momo, retourna à l'attaque, et se jeta sur ce que fut l'avenir de ses -probables- enfants, et cria à nouveau, mais cette fois, une décibel plus haute.

_AAH TA GUEULE, SINON JE T'ENFERME DANS L'AQUARIUM D'ARAIGNÉES QUE TU PEINE À LAISSER EN VIE!! Cria Seijurou.

Sur ceux, il lui écrasa l'estomac d'un coup de pieds, et Momotarou s'en alla de la pièce avec un mal de ventre certain.

ooOOoo

_ON SE RÉVEILLE LA DEDANNNNSS!!!!!! Cria Momotarou de toute ses forces en sautant sur le lit de sa sœur, un sourire ravie fiché sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille gémit, se tourna, se retourna, puis ouvrit un œil péniblement, puis un autre. Elle souffla, et rabattu sa couverture sur sa tête. Son frère lui enleva du visage, et lui cria une fois de plus dans l'oreille qu'il fallait se réveiller.

_Mais tais toi donc, crétin, marmona-t-elle.

Elle resta allongé, tandis que son frère commencer à sauter sur son lit pour la réveiller.

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau, sûrement chaud, et lui, il venait l'emmer- pardon- l'embêter dans son lit, dès le matin.

Elle dévérouilla son téléphone.

_7h30... Chuchota-t-elle.

Momotarou continuer de sauter sur le matelas, qui émis des grincements. Elle s'assit violemment sur son lit.

_NON MAIS T'AS FINIS OUI!? IL EST 7H30 DU MATIN, ET TU COMMENCE DÉJÀ À ME LES BRISER ! T'EXAGÈRE! T'AS VU L'HEURE? ON EST DIMANCHE EN PLUS?! TU VEUX QUE JE TE NOIE AVEC LES LOUTRES,C'EST ÇA!? Elle cria d'un coup en poussant Momo en dehors du lit.

Il s'arrêta net, sentant bien qu'il en avait trop fait.

_Mais-

_NAN! TU TE LA FERME! ET TU DÉGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE ! JE VEUX DORMIR!

Sur ceux, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, elle lui lança son coussin violemment qui lui atterrit en plein dans le dos, le faisant trébucher et tomber par terre.

oooOOOooo

_Et donc? Pourquoi tu me raconte tout ça? Demanda Rin, les mains sur les hanches, et un visage agacé.

_Bah, que y a personnes de ma famille qui est venu pour nous voir en compèt' aujourd'hui... Pas même Onii-chan...

Rin souffla bruyamment.

Décidément, Momotarou s'y prenait très mal pour réveiller les gens. Et Rin pouvait aussi constater que sa famille entière en avait marre de lui, et qu'ils avaient les mêmes réaction.

Il n'a vraiment pas envie d'être dans la même famille que lui.


	3. Le réveil façon Seijurou

Le beau soleil aujourd'hui annoncé une belle journée. Oui, une belle journée, pour que, Seijurou Mikoshiba, l'aînée, commence à faire chier sa petite famille qui était tranquillement en train de dormir, à 6h pile du matin, un dimanche, car il fallait l'emmener jusqu'au train.

Étant déjà préparé, il termina tranquillement son bol de riz, puis se leva de son siège, et mis ses mains devant la bouche en coupe pour que sa voix porte un peu plus.

_ON SE BOUGE LE CUL LÀ DEDANS ! IL FAUT SE RÉVEILLER! MOMO TU VA ÊTRE EN RETARD À L'ENTRAÎNEMENT DE NATATION! MAMAN TU DOIS M'ENMENER À LA GARE! REN TU PEUX DORMIR! Cria-t-il d'une voix a en faire trembler les murs.

Seule sa sœur lui répondit.

_VA EN ENFER! COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE DORME SI TU CRIS!

Seijurou, fier de lui, ricana, et attendit patiemment, sur sa chaise, que Momotarou et sa mère descendent, la tête encore dans le coussin.

OooOOooO

_... Je ne sais quoi dire... répliqua Rin, consterné devant l'explication


	4. La rencontre fortuite

C'était l'après-midi, la pluie était à l'honneur, et les parapluies de sortie. L'équipe de natation s'entraînait calmement, au rythme des gouttes qui tombaient. Rin, les bras croisés, les observait tranquillement, debout, près de la piscine. S'ils faisaient une erreur, s'ils manquaient de quelque chose a un moment de la course, il étaient là pour les conseiller. Même si ça commençait a le pesait légèrement sur les épaules. Il lui semblait ne pas être très bon pour donner de simple conseils, malgré les réussites de chacun.

Il vit Momotarou sortir de l'eau et aller au vestiaire précipitamment. Il revint quelques minutes après, s'approchant de lui.

_Sempai, je vais devoir aller chercher quelque chose dehors dans une heure a peu près ! s'exclama-t-il presque poliment.

Surpris par tant de politesse, Rin ne fit qu'aquiescer, le regardant repartir vers l'eau. Lui qui était si désinvolte, voilà qu'il se mettait tout d'un coup à parler de manière polie. Il l'aurait presque imaginé en train de se prosterner. Et son égo à lui grossit d'un coup. Oh qu'il aurait aimé le voir se courbé devant lui! Maintenant, il compris ce que ressentais Seijurou lorsqu'il était encore capitaine, et se reprit rapidement alors qu'il allait presque échappé un ricanement.

Pour échapper a ses pensées, il entreprit de nager un peu. Il enleva son gilet, et se dirigea vers la piscine.

ooOoO **_1h plus tard_** oOoO

Elle descendit du bus qui l'avait amener jusque là, et sortis son parapluie pour éviter de se mouiller. Elle traversa la rue, puis remonta une petite ruelle qui mener jusqu'à Samezuka. Elle se posta devant la grille qui était ouverte que d'un côté, et sorti son téléphone de son sac.

_Sempai! J'ai pas le temps de sortir! Vous pouvez aller devant le lycée, et prendre un sac de la part de ma grande sœur s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Momotarou devant son sac, le téléphone en main, trempé et faisant la moue.

Il s'était adressé a Rin d'un regard désespéré.

_Et je peux savoir au moins ce qu'il y a dedans?

_Des affaires qu'il me manquait pour le reste de la semaine! s'exclama Momo. Je lui dit que ce sera toi! J'ai pas le temps de me changer, et je veux pas la faire attendre sous la pluie!

Rin déjà habillé, regarda Momo en soupirant.

_Ok, mais tu me dois une chose alors.

_Oui! Tout ce que tu voudras Sempai!

_Plus d'insectes dans la chambre! Ça faire flipper tout le monde! S'exclama Rin d'un ton solennel en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Momotarou observa son capitaine, puis son portable. Une bataille-voire une guerre- semblait se dessiner dans sa tête. Il se releva d'un seul coup, puis aquiesça fortement de la tête à contre-cœur.

Rin partit alors dans un soupire, bravant la pluie, il sortit dehors. Il ne fit que quelques pas qu'il atteignit déjà le portail. Là, se trouvait la sœur de Momo, un parapluie d'une main, le téléphone dans l'autre. Pas encore tout à fait dans son champs de vision à elle, il l'observa à la dérobé.

Ses cheveux roux était attaché en une tresse serré sur sa tête, et elle portait un uniforme qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Le veston Blanc, et la jupe noire. Ses jambes étaient habillé de collants noirs. Seuls ses chaussures à grosses semelles compensé, trahissaient son look de petite lycéenne model. Son visage était toujours le même, le même que celui qu'il avait vu quelques semaines auparavant dans la rue avec ses frères. À côté d'eux, elle semblait une tâche parmi des bêtes de foire. Son visage doux et angélique, semblait cependant trahir l'agacement.

Il se secoua la tête, et couru presque vers elle sous la pluie. Elle le regarda arriver, et lui tendit un peu de son parapluie. Il lui semblait familier, mais elle ne saurait dire pourquoi.

_Désolé pour le retard, Momo m'a prévenu qu'au dernier moment, fit Rin, un peu gêné par le rapprochement qu'il était obligé de faire pour avoir un peu de son parapluie.

_Ce n'est rien, il m'a aussi prévenu au dernier moment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. J'ai à peine eu le temps de rentrer du lycée qu'il fallait déjà que je reparte vers un autre, elle lui répondit, tout en cherchant dans son sac à elle, un autre sac, plus petit, mais rempli.

Sa voix légèrement grave semblait chanter sous l'oreille de Rin. Elle lui tendit un petit sac bleu, et lui sourit gentiment.

_Merci de faire l'intermédiaire entre lui et moi! Je sais qu'il est très feignant parfois, mais envoyé son propre capitaine, il exagère.

Rin pris le sac, sans la quitter des yeux,et lui sourit a son tour.

_C'est rien, mais en échange, je lui ai fait promettre de bannir ses insectes de sa chambre.

Surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui, et écarquilla les yeux.

_Naan... C'est vrai? Si seulement ça pouvait marcher à la maison ! S'exclama-t-elle en ricanant. En tout cas, merci de vous occuper de lui, alors qu'il est infernal! Au fait, moi c'est Rentarou, mais je préfère Ren, c'est plus simple.

Rin serra la main qu'elle tendait avec un petit sourire.

_Rin, et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez tous des terminaisons en -tarou dans vos noms? Il demanda avec les sourcils froncé, intrigué.

_Alors là... J'en ai aucune idée, faudra que je demande... Sur ce!Répondit-elle avec un léger rire, que Rin rendit.

Elle se courba légèrement, et commença à retirer son parapluie de la tête de Rin après qu'il l'est saluer.

_Je n'aurais pas vraiment cru que tu était la sœur des deux idiots, mais en tout cas, tu es mignonne, chuchota-t-il pour lui alors qu'elle commençait a s'en aller.

Elle l'entendit malgré sa voix faible, et se retourna vers lui.

_Merci de les traiter aussi d'idiots, et je me demande encore comment j'arrive a les supporter. Aurevoir! Fit-elle rapidement avec un léger sourire en coin.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et poursuivit son chemin. Elle rougit légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit, sans pour autant l'oublier de sa tête.

Rin qui semblait décontenancé qu'elle l'est entendue, recula jusqu'à la grille, et rougit fortement en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit. Il mis une main devant sa bouche, puis ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

Il avait vraiment dit ça.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, légèrement bouleversé.

 _ooooooooooOooooooo_

 ** _Coucou! C'est bien la première fois je crois que je m'adresse a vous!_**

 ** _C'est ma toute première histoire sur ce site, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaît parce que je doute de moi des fois pour l'écriture..._**

 ** _En tout cas, j'aime énormément ce manga (dont Rin et les Mikoshiba, j'sais pas si vous avez remarquez xD) et j'espère bien retranscrire les caractères des persos._**

 ** _Bref, vous aimez ? Dites le moi! TvT_**


	5. Le réveil façon Ren

6h30, un dimanche matin comme un autre, si ce n'est que Ren avait fait une insomnie, que Seijurou revenait de l'Université et devait repartir, et que Momo avait un autre entraînement de natation à Samezuka. Elle entreprit donc de les réveiller. À sa manière.

Parce que oui, elle aussi, avait une manière de réveiller tout le monde dans la famille. C'était peut-être un peu plus doux que ses frères, mais ça avait son effet.

Elle s'était donc habiller puis commença à sortir de sa chambre, lorsqu'elle vit sa mère sur le palier.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? lui demanda-t-elle, la voix éraillé par le sommeil, et les yeux encore collé.

_Chut, je vais réveiller les deux autres.

La mère haussa les épaules puis descendit les marches.

Ren entra dans la chambre de Seijurou après un bref passage dans celle de Momo. Elle avait récupéré un bocal de scarabées bleu que son grand frère ne supporter plus de voir. Elle dévissa lentement le couvercle, et pris une des bestioles dans sa main, sans aucune réticences ni peurs. Elle s'approcha de Seijurou, et posa l'insecte sur sa joue découverte. Elle en pris un autre et le déposa sur sa couette, un à côté de lui, un sur son coussin, un dans ses cheveux, et un dans son tee-shirt. Elle s'approcha ensuite de son oreille, puis chuchota doucement son nom. Elle re-commença ensuite, avec une voix plus suave. Elle réitéra plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et ouvre un œil. Le temps d'ouvrir le deuxième, elle était déjà sorti de la chambre, et avait fermé la porte.

Elle entendit un cri de frayeur, qui lui confirma qu'il était réveiller.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite a Momo. Pénétrant dans la salle de bains, elle pris un grand sceau d'eau froide, sortit la tête de la pièce pour voir quelconque intrus, puis sorti de la salle avec son sceau. Elle ouvrit calmement la porte de la chambre de son petit frère, et referma derrière elle. Elle regarda Momo dormir profondément sous sa couette.

Puis s'avança.

Calmement.

Brandissant son sceau.

Arriver près de lui, elle s'approcha de son oreille, lui chuchota quelques excuses, et lui balança le sceau sur la figure.

_IL EST TEMPS DE SE RÉVEILLER FLEMMARD QUE TU ES! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle le vit se relever en panique, trempé.

Elle éclata de rire en le voyant secouer la tête pour enlever toute l'eau qu'il y avait sur lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Et c'est pourquoi tu es arriver en retard? Demanda Rin, les bras croisé sur la poitrine, le regard grave, mais retenant un fou rire.

_Ah non! Ça c'est parce que j'ai voulu me venger mais j'ai pas réussi!

_Bah voyons...


	6. Le jour où, les insectes sont partis

Le soleil allait se coucher et tout l'internat de Samezuka était agité. Agitation que Rin avait du mal à contrôler. En voulant sortir de sa chambre pour aller retrouver le coach, il se prit Ai de plein fouet. Le jeune homme, apeuré, quelques larmes aux yeux, marmonna des excuses, et poursuivit sa courses, descendant les escaliers. Rin resta planté en plein milieu du couloir sans savoir comment réagir. Il fut rejoins par Sousuke qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Les deus jeunes hommes virent passer Momotarou fond de train avec deux bocaux de serpent dans les bras, ainsi qu'un énorme crapaid sur la tête.

Rin songea alors à la peur des batraciens de Ai, et ne voulut pas interférer, jugeant inutile. Il cria quand même le nom du jeune roux en le priant de mettre tout ça dehors et de retourner dans sa chambre pour vider le reste de ses insectes ou animaux dans le genre. Il reçut sans vraiment s'y attendre, une réponse de Momo.

_JE DOIS RAMENER TOUT ÇA À MA SŒUR, DONC JE LE FERAIS PLUS TARD! Cria-t-il de la cage d'escaliers.

Il fut agacer par le manque de respect du plus jeune dans sa façon de parler, et décida de rapidement descendre pour aller voir leur coach.

Lorsqu'il sorti enfin de la petite salle de réunion, il croisa Momotarou avec un énorme carton devant le portail de l'école. Il s'approcha de lui.

_Momo, qu'est-ce que tu fiche?

_J'attends ma sœur, elle doit venir chercher mes bébés!

_Pourquoi tu fais toujours appelle à elle? Elle doit en avoir marre non?

_C'est la seule à la maison, maman travaille tard le soir, et mon frère est à Tokyo.

Rin hocha la tête et mis les mains dans sespovhes avec une pensée pour la pauvre Rentarou qui devra porter ce gros carton sûrement rempli de bocaux d'insectes encore en vie.

Il tourna la tête vers Momo qui commençait à faire de grand gestes au loin et à sautiller. De loin, Rin vit la jeune fille arriver sur une planche de Skateboard avec un air agacé sur le visage. Ses cheveux attachés en une tresse lui était enroulé autour de sa tête. Ses vêtements ample cachait les formes de son corps, et Rin cru presque reconnaître un des tee-shirt de son frère. Elle avait une genouillère sur la jambe droite et peina à descendre correctement de son skate lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle salua Rin d'un signe de tête avec un sourire, puis se retourna violemment vers son frère. Elle l'étudia alors qu'il déblater des phrases tellement rapidement qu'elle ne compris que la moitié. Elle compris cependant la raison de sa présence ici, et posa ses yeux sur le carton immense à ses pieds. Elle frappa d'un coup de pied dedans de sa jambe valide.

_C'est ça que je doit rapporter à la maison? Elle demanda.

Rin ne décela aucune forme de respect ou d'agacement dans sa voix. Sa vix d'ailleurs était plus grave que la dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait vu.

_Voui! Mais fait attention ! C'est lourd! Et puis y a Pyunsuke dedans !

_Pardon? Il existe encore ce scarabée?

Momo hocha vivement la tête et Ren cru déceler des étincelles dans ses yeux.

_Je pense qu'il est bien trop lourd, que ce soit pour ta sœur ou pour nous tous,tu as mis trop de bocaux là dedans! S'exclama Rin.

_Mais c'est sempai qui m'a dit d'enlever tout ce qu'il y avait d'insectes dans ma chambre!

_Mais je parler de les relacher dans la nature pauvre idiots !

Ren poussa un long soupire, fit craquer son genou, et entreprit de prendre le carton. Aussi aisément qu'une feuille de papier, le carton vola presque dans ses bras alors qu'elle le porta de ses deux bras pourtant si frêle à la vue de Rin. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise.

_Comment t'arrive a porter tout ça? demanda Momo à demi exciter.

_C'est toi le premier qui voulait que je le prenne, alors voilâ, mais compte pas sur moi pour les laisser dans le couloir le temps que tu vienne, je les enfermerai dans ta chambre.

Elle posa le carton sur sa planche à roulette, et rendit une grimace à son frère qui n'avait aucune envie de les retrouver dans sa chambre.

Il les exposer généralement dans le couloirs. Comme une sorte de musée.

Momo tourna les talons sans dire merci ni aurevoir à sa sœur, laissant les deux autres dehors.

_Désolé que tu es à prendre tout ça, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de tout déguerpir.

_C'est rien, il aurait fini par le faire de toute manière ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude ! Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant, apaisant en même temps sa voix grave.

Rin fut stupéfait par le changement de voix qu'elle arrivait à produire, passant d'une voix meurtrière pour son frère à une voix plus douce pour lui.

_Il te demande souvent des trucs comme ça?

_Souvent, ma mère travaille tard et je suis donc la seule à la maison qui est apte a lui venir en "aide" même si je dois me coltiner à chaque fois une heure de bus.

Rin hésita un moment avant de demander. Il savait que ça pouvait être indiscret.

_Et ton père?

_Mon père habite loin d'ici pour son travail et ne peux donc pas plus aider!

Il eut un soupire de soulagement en repensant au souvenir qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il parlait de ssa mère mais pas de son père. Il se souvenait combien c'était douloureux de le perdre. Mais elle n'avait que des parents divorcés.

_Mon père revient très peu a la maison à cause de son travail à l'etranger, maos c'est le seul qui offre des cadeau "vivant" a Momo, et c'est sûrement de là où vient cette passion horrible.

_Vos parents ne sont pas divorcé?

_Non, mais c'est tout comme, ils se voient pas souvent. Et puis mon père habite très loin donc c'est difficile de rester avec lui tout le temps.

Rin hocha la tête satisfait de son mini interrogatoire qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire un jour. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il l'avait fait? Ah oui, parce que Momo et Seijurou ne parlait pas assez de leur sœur, et qu'il commençait un peu à s'y intéresser.

Elle le salua, et s'en alla avec sa planche à roulettes accompagné de son carton. Ellr se retourna une dernière fois vers Rin, mais celui-ci avait déjà tourné le dos et retourner dans son internat.

Elle avait entendu parler de lui lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec son père. Beaucoup l'admirait pour ses capacités dans l'eau malgré son jeune âge. Elle n'avait entendu parlait que de rumeurs. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu en personne, elle songea immédiatement que ces ragots n'était peut-être pas si infidèle que ça. Elle sentait sa force dès qu'elle le regarder, bien qur la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, fut sa simplicité. Il était simple à sa manière. Pas de grand air. Pas de méfiance. Pas d'arrogance. Juste de la gentillesse, de la curiosité, et sa simplicité a parler aux gens.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant un peu puis repris son chemin le cœur un peu battant.

 ** _6666666666666666666_**

 **Momo et ses insectes toute une histoire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez**


End file.
